frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven
The 'Raven '''is a wanzer model that appeared in ''Front Mission 2089-II, Front Mission First, Front Mission Online, and Front Mission 2. It is one of the most recognizable wanzer models in the series, and arguably the most well-known for an enemy-based wanzer. The model was co-produced by Sakata Industries and Demitri Corp., and its design was conceived by engineer G. Lycov from Front Mission 2089. Although it is designated as the "Type 11" or "Type 11 DS", it is commonly referred by its codename "Raven". History and Overview As one of the earliest-known "Advanced Wanzer" types, the Raven was not designed to be compatible with MULS-P WAP models in mind. Being 40% bigger than the standard wanzer, it was one of the most dangerous wanzers encountered during the Second Huffman Conflict. Possessing incredible firepower, defenses, and mobility, the Raven was an instrumental factor in the U.S.N. Army's victories during the war. The wanzer's true purpose, however, lied in its role as a prototype Bioneural Device (BD) use machine. Although the BD technology equipped on the wanzer was not fully completed, it allowed the Raven to effortlessly handle swarms of enemy forces almost single-handedly. It was also one of the very first wanzer models to incorporate nanotechnology-based armor, significantly decreasing its overall weight and thereby greatly increasing its mobility. Only four Raven models, excluding the prototype, were produced: one which is piloted by U.S.N. captain Driscoll (his version has a DS designation, for Driscoll's System), and another piloted by U.S.N. Black Hounds commander Gail. Two other Ravens were seen being piloted by two unnamed subordinates of Gail in the Black Hounds. The prototype version was completed and seen in Front Mission 2089-II, being piloted by X-06 "Raven" of the Vampires mercenary outfit. The Type 11 prototype uses the Puppet Soldier BD, the Ravens piloted by Gail and the Black Hounds utilize the Brain Type (B-Type) BD, and Driscoll's own version makes use of both the B-Type and the Sensory Type (S-Type) BDs. Although all Raven wanzers were destroyed by the end of the 2nd Huffman Conflict, one final model was recreated from the remains of the destroyed Ravens during the Santa Barbara attack in Front Mission First. G. Lycov, who had been captured by U.S.N. authorities, was forced to develop a stronger version of the advanced wanzer. Upon completing the new Raven, he escaped his captors and sought assistance from the O.C.U. Later, he delivers the newly completed Raven to Lisa Stanley of the O.C.U. Ground Defense Force Intelligence Agency (GDFIA) during the Alordesh coup d'etat in 2102. While this Raven was not designed for Bioneural Device usage, it possessed a special computer part which functioned similarly to the B-Type BD. Statistics *Height: 7.7 meters *Width: 3.2 meters *Weight: 9.8 tons *Roller Dash: 200 km/h *Applicable Bioneural Devices: Puppet Soldier, Brain Type, Sensory Type Deployments *U.S.N. Huffman (Front Mission First) Models *Type 11 Prototype "Raven" (Front Mission 2089-II) *Type 11 "Raven" (Front Mission: Online, 2) *Type 11 DS "Raven" (Front Mission First, Online) Known Pilots *X-06 Raven (Type 11 Prototype Raven), Front Mission 2089-II *Driscoll (Type 11 DS Raven), Front Mission First, Online *Gail (Type 11 DS Raven), Front Mission First *Lisa Stanley (Type 11 Raven), Front Mission 2 Trivia *Both the Raven and Royd Clive's wanzer were named after species of birds. Royd's wanzer is named "Shrike". *The Raven is one of the very few Bioneural Device-exclusive wanzer models in existence, and one of two that can be equipped with multiple BD technologies. The only other BD-specific wanzer that can use multiple Bioneural Devices is the Schakal. Category:Wanzers